Online communication, regardless of whether it occurs over a desktop-based web browser or via a mobile application on a Smartphone, typically includes asynchronous and/or discontinuous exchanges between two interacting devices/systems, such as a consumer device (e.g., associated with a consumer) and a server (e.g., associated with a business/website). Typically, the consumer device is interacting with the server with the intent of completing a task, transaction, and/or goal.
For example, in an e-commerce setting, this can include the consumer attempting to make a purchase from the business/server via the device. During the interaction, the consumer can have questions (e.g., about the product, a specific feature of the website, and/or the like), and the interaction can stall. At this point, in traditional “brick and mortar” sales, a business sales associate would determine that an engagement with the consumer would be beneficial, such as by approaching the consumer and asking if the consumer has any questions, needs help, etc. Some online approaches attempt to mimic such an engagement via chat requests that pop-up in a web page, asking if the consumer would like support. Such solutions are not intelligent and can feel disruptive to the consumer, often causing them to decline an opportunity to chat and inadvertently causing request fatigue. Some online approaches include making a request to the consumer almost immediately after the consumer stops interacting with the website, or after a short delay, both of which are invasive, and often cause request fatigue.
Thus, a need exists for systems, apparatuses, and methods for intelligent communication and engagement with a consumer over a network.